The present invention relates to a method of removing volatile organic materials from a gaseous mixture of air and vapors of volatile organic materials discharged to the atmosphere either from storage tanks or during the transportation of such materials, thereby purifying the discharged gas mixture.
When volatile organic materials such as low boiling petroleum products (e.g. gasoline, naphtha, and jet fuel), low boiling liquid hydrocarbons (e.g. aliphatics, naphthenics and aromatics), and also low boiling liquid alcohols, aldehydes, ketones, and chlorine-containing organic materials are stored, charged, or transported, gaseous mixtures are formed, which are allowed to be discharged into the atmosphere.
Various methods for removing and recovering the volatile organic materials have been proposed so far to meet strict regulations for the discharge of these gaseous mixtures.